


With Every Drop I Love You More

by VisualSnow



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: College AU, Falling In Love, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, One Shot, could be read with my other human au fic, nothing but fluff, these two fools are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisualSnow/pseuds/VisualSnow
Summary: Listen to the pouring rain, listen to it pourAnd with every drop of rain you know I love you more(Or: Roman and logan are strangers until Roman forgets his umbrella on a rainy day, and notices that a fellow classmate has one.)





	With Every Drop I Love You More

**Author's Note:**

> BIG SHOUT OUT TO MARS (thatsthatflamingo on tumblr) FOR GIVING ME THIS IDEA!!! Anyways, pls enjoy this fluff, it’s not my best but it made me happy to write :3

Of course today, of all days, Roman would leave his umbrella at home. The forecast had called for “light showers”  _ after  _ four pm, and yet here it is, hardly past three and positively  _ dumping _ . Forget cats and dogs, the entire pet store must have fallen from the sky. There were puddles shin deep and the gutters had morphed into raging rivers, with islands of fallen leaves and dams made of mud and sticks. Everything was  _ wet,  _ even the insides of building seemed to soak up the storm outside. And of course,  _ of course,  _ Roman was walking home today, a full three miles in the downpour. Which is a shame, because his hair looked pretty gosh darn good, not to mention the effort he put into his make up today!

 

And idea pops into his head, a figurative lightning strike that happens just before an  _ actual  _ one, which nearly makes him jump out of his skin, not that he’d admit it. If he can find someone who  _ did  _ bring an umbrella, maybe he could borrow it, just for today. Roman begins turning a circle, stealthily surveying the students that dappled the courtyard, taking stock of what he sees. There aren't many, most had cheaper to drive home, not wanting to dawdle in the downpour. Finally his eyes land on someone he knows, of at least  _ kind of,  _ anyways. 

 

His names something smart-sounding that starts with an L, Lucas or Liam (or maybe Lewis? Yeah, he’s pretty sure it’s Lewis), and he and Roman have been partnered up a few times for presentations. He’s one of those nerdy, bookish types, with glasses and a tie, making him look less like a student and more like a professor. Everyday after school he’s sitting under a bus stops wide glass canopy, with either a book or a binder of papers in his lap, which is exactly how he sits today, posture stiff and book in hand. But most importantly, an umbrella is peeking out from his bag. 

 

“Hey!” He calls cheerfully, raising a hand in greeting and striding towards the bench where the other is sitting. “Uh, Lewis, right?”

 

“My name is Logan _ ,”  _ the other man replies, looking up from the book he was reading. 

 

“I knew that!” Roman claims, his voice confidant. Logan simply rolls his eyes and turns back to his book. Roman can’t quite make out the title, but the book is thick and the text is small, making it seem like a daunting read.

 

“So, What is it that you need?” He asks, eyes not lifting from his book. 

 

“Yes! Well, I couldn't help but notice that you have an umbrella you aren’t currently using,” Roman says, gesturing to the umbrella in question. “And I was  _ wondering  _ if I could, perhaps, borrow it?” 

 

Logan is still for minute, before he blinks slowly, sighs, and again turns away from his book to stare at roman. 

 

“And why should I do that?” He asks, tone even and not even hinting at amusement. 

 

Roman swallows nervously, still holding the smile on his face. Geez, not even a smile? At least he's making an effort to suck up a bit to this nerd. The least be could do is act a bit hospitable. 

 

“Because, well because I don't  _ really  _ want to walk three miles home in the rain, and you're taking the bus, so you  _ won't _ be stuck in the rain, so  _ logically  _ it would make sense to let me borrow it. And also: Please.” Roman reasons out. Logan continues to fix him with that emotionless stare, before sighing and handing over the small, black umbrella. Roman grins with surprise and satisfaction, but before he can thank the other man he’s interrupted. 

 

“I expect you to meet me here no sooner than seven o’clock and no later than 7:10 to return my property to me. Understand?” He states, breaking Roman’s gaze to returning to his book yet again. 

 

“Yeah! Yes, of course I’ll get it back to you right away!” Roman replies, nodding enthusiastically. He opens the umbrella with a flourish, and throws the book worm a final smile over his shoulder as he prepares to step out of the cover of the bus stops shelter. “Thank you  _ so  _ much!” 

 

And then he’s off into the downpour, not even noticing the blush that’s creeping onto Logan’s cheeks. 

 

_____

 

“Roman Prince, it is 7:09. I was beginning to think you wouldn’t show.” 

 

Roman is still panting from the jog there, but he arrived on time, umbrella in tow, so technically he followed Logan’s instructions from the day before. 

 

“So sorry, Logan, but I was just a  _ bit  _ preoccupied.” He replies, trying to hold back the sarcasm in his voice. He hands the umbrella to the other man, who takes it gladly. 

 

“With what?” Logan asks as he tucks the umbrella into his bag. 

 

“Hm?”

 

“What were you preoccupied with? I’m curious now.” Logan clarifies. Roman groans in response, throwing a hand dramatically against his forehead.

 

“My  _ cat!”  _ He exclaims with much gusto, “ _ puked,  _ on my  _ bed.  _ With me still  _ in it!”  _ Which was quite the scene to wake up to this morning. None of it actually got on him, thank the heavens, but still his blankets are probably  _ ruined,  _ and he might have to change Amminus’s food again, which is a hassle, but not the biggest issue right now. Stay focused, Roman!

 

Meanwhile, Logan has been watching his display of displeasure anusedky. A ghost of a smirk tugs at the corner of Logan’s mouth as Roman finishes his lament, and his eyes shine with humor his face refuses to express. “Mhm. Well, that is an adequate excuse. Well, thank you for returning my umbrella, but I have to go. Have a good day, mr.Prince.” 

 

“Roman.” Roman spits out before Logan can turn to leave. “You can just call me roman. No need for Mr’s, or whatever.” 

 

“Well then, goodbye,” Logan not hiding his smirk as he turns to leave. “Roman.”

 

And then he’s off towards the tall brick buildings, not even noticing the blush that creeps onto Roman’s face. 

 

The next Wednesday, the weather calls for rain, and Roman’s umbrella remains at home.

 

_____

 

They continue like this, back and forth, Roman pretending to forget his umbrella and Logan pretending to debate giving him his. Fall turns into winter, winter into spring, and the two strangers turn into something much closer.

 

Roman starts noticing how Logan will adjust his glasses out of habit, pushing them up his nose by the edge of a frame. He starts noticing how Logan will quote Shakespeare in one sentence, and horrible misuse slang in the next. He notices Logan’s smile, subtle and rare and so  _ real _ , like a breath of cold winter air after summers heat you didn't know you needed. He starts noticing the glint in Logan’s eye whenever he found something funny, how his face was so still but his eyes held everything and more. Roman starts to notice how his own heartbeat starts to race when they brush fingers, The way he always looks at rainy days with a smile and a flutter of excitement. 

 

Logan starts noticing the way Roman talks with every part of himself, every word filled with a flourish and every sentence linguists with the tilt of a head of raise of an eyebrow. He starts noticing how Roman always stands out in a crowd, not just with flashy clothes and glittering eyeshadow, but with the way he moves, the way he speaks and breathes, his existence woven into the world with a thread of gold. He finds himself appreciating the freckles that sprinkle Roman’s cheeks after a sunny day, constellations dotting the creases of his eyes and the curve of his collarbone. Logan starts noticing the way he leans towards Roman, the way he checks the weather and brings an umbrella at the slightest hint of showers. 

 

They both feel the draw to each other, like planets in orbit destined to crash, yearning for the moment gravity finally brings them together. But neither of them can bring themselves to act in their feelings, to take the chance, to risk it all in pursuit of the others embrace. 

 

Until

 

...

 

Until one day, it is nearing the end of spring, and it’s raining gently onto the college campus. The air is pleasantly warm, despite the soft downpour, and the air is filled with the scent of blooming greenery and soil. The trees are filled with pink and white blossoms, and there are tulips and daffodils in every planter. 

 

Logan had woken up at 5:00 exactly, as he always does, and checked the weather, as he always does. When he noticed the call for rain, his heart fluttered just like it always does. He’d packed his bag, drank his tea, and rehearsed the words he’d prepared weeks ago over and over in his head. 

 

Roman had woken up at 6:30, and then finally dragged himself out of bed after the second alarm. He’d checked the weather and when he saw the little grey storm clouds his heart skipped a beat. He wasted no time starting his morning routine, picking out his favorite shirt and applying his best shade of crimson eyeshadow, all the while his thoughts ran wild with which words he would say. 

 

Now the classes have ended, and Roman is standing under the cover of a large overhang, shifting anxiously from foot to foot. This feels so  _ right _ , but that intrusive little voice is niggling at the back of his mind, worming insecurities between his carefully rehearsed proclamations.

 

But there’s Logan, sitting under the bus stops wide glass canopy. There’s no book in his hands, or papers, or binders, just fingers clasped together as he stares off into the distance. There a slit of sunlight breaking through the clouds that cuts across his face, casting a golden glow that lights up his features, turning his eyes into pools of light and highlighting every bat of his eyelashes. He looks like a Greek statue, shaped from the finest marble. Roman is overwhelmed for a second, heart stuttering, mind grinding to a halt. But the Logan notices him through the curtain of rain, and a smile flits across his face, and Roman feels complete. He takes a deep breath, and walks down the stone steps towards Logan. 

 

The pitter-patter of the rain makes gives an ambiance that clashes with the pounding drumbeat that is his heart. Roman crosses the space between in only a few steps. 

 

“Logan, just the person I wanted to see!” He greets. He couldn't hold back the smile that was plastered on his face even if he tried, not that he’d want to. “I have something to asks you!” 

 

Logan lifts himself off of the bench, umbrella already in his hand. There’s a sly look on his face as he says “let me guess, you forgot your umbrella?” 

 

“How did you know?” Roman replies cheekily, teaching for the umbrella. “But before that-“ 

 

Suddenly, Logan cuts him off. “You know, I’ve lent you my umbrella for months now, and you have yet to repay me in any way.” His tone is teasing, gentle and breezy without a hint of accusation, and it strikes a chord somewhere in Romans chest. “And I happen to have something in mind.” 

 

“And what may that be?” Roman questioned, shifting slightly closer towards the other man. He’s nearly close enough to make out the fine details in Logan’s face, the barely there stubble and the spots of brown that break the solid blue of his iris. 

 

“I was wondering,” Logan begins, and- Wait, is he… blushing? Sure enough, there’s a pinkish glow spreading along Logan’s cheeks. It's hardly noticeable, But Roman finds it  _ adorable.  _ “Would you perhaps be interested in accompanying me to a performance of  _ the tempest _ tonight?”

 

“I- are you asking me on a date?” Roman stutters out. His plan to sweep Logan off his feet and invite him out for dinner has been thrown out the window completely. 

 

“I understand if my advances are unwelcome, and I’ll take no offense-“ Logan says hurriedly, but Roman lets out a giggle, interrupting Logan’s rush of words. 

 

“Sorry I, Well,” Roman hops his cheeks aren’t as red as the feel, heat creeping onto his face. “I was going to ask you to dinner tonight, but it seems you were quicker.” 

 

Logan looks speechless for a second, before his normally calm expression takes over, though his cheeks remain flushed. “The show isn't until eight, if you’d still like to get dinner together.” 

 

“That’s sounds wonderful.” Roman breathes out. Logan grabs Roman’s hand and quickly places his umbrella in it. 

 

“I can pick you up around six, if you’d like?” He offers as Roman opens the umbrella with a flourish. 

 

“Or,” Roman starts, “you could come back to my apartment and keep me company.” he grabs Logan’s hand gently, guiding it to the handle of the umbrella and pulling him closer to him. “There’s enough room under here for two.” 

 

They stand face to face, eyes locked, hand over hand with nothing between them, and Logan smile, genuine and bright. “I’d like that,” he agrees, and than their off together, smiling under the shelter of their shared umbrella. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this!!!


End file.
